19 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5548 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5548); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:45 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Cleanland; język angielski dla dzieci 08:55 Garfield i przyjaciele - Binky znowu szuka pracy, odc. 45 (BINKY GETS CANCCELLED AGAIN); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 09:20 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:30 Tupi i Binu - Plecak, odc. 2 (Backpack); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 11:05 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 8; cykl reportaży 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2308; teleturniej muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 2 Shangri - La (Wild China) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2187 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:30 Celownik; magazyn 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5549 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5549); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2188 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2309; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 16; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Śniadanie na biwaku; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Audiencja. Protest 103'; spektakl teatralny 23:00 Czas na dokument - Yodok Stories 82'; film dokumentalny 00:35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - txt str.777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Powrót do domu - cz. 2 (Coming Home aka Heimkehr, part 2) 89'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1998) 03:50 Notacje - Zdzisława Grąbkowska. Byłam kochanym dzieckiem prof. Sygietyńskiego; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn 11:20 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/68; teleturniej 12:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 85 (312) Głupi ma szczęście; serial komediowy TVP 12:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 67 Wieczór sylwestrowy; serial komediowy TVP 13:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 68 Rejs karnawałowy; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:45 Tancerze - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16 05 16:15 Warszawa do wzięcia 50'; film dokumentalny 17:10 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 1/8; program rozrywkowy 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/67; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 99 - Kaganiec oświaty; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Trzecie 28'; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 671 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 614 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Dwóch ojców (Second Best) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1994) 00:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Syria - kraj cichej rewolucji (Syria - inside the secret revolution) 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Podróż do bazy piratów (A journey into piracy) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2010) 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; 02:50 Dwóch ojców (Second Best) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1994) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:51 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:39 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Eurozmiany (1) - felieton 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:37 Eurozmiany (2) - felieton 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Eurozmiany (3) - felieton 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Serwis info 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:43 Pogoda 23:52 Sportowy wieczór 00:10 Grudzień '70. Interesy władzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 01:11 Minęła dwudziesta 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Serwis info 02:23 Pogoda 02:25 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:37 Info Dziennik 03:15 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:26 Sportowy wieczór 03:37 Raport z Polski 03:55 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:19 Pogoda 04:21 Minęła dwudziesta 05:05 Listy do PRL-u 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (50) 07:40 Miś Yogi (51) 07:50 Miś Yogi (52) 08:00 Beyblade (23) 08:25 Pinky i Mózg (50) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Tatuś zawsze najlepszy (77) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Kreseczka (78) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Jeden dzień demokracji (74) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pic na wodę (126) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmierć ojca (154) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (32) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (8) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (62) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1406) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (13) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Krwawy ślad (155) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (72) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1407) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Portier (210) 20:05 Megahit: Granice wytrzymałości - film przygodowy (USA,2000) 22:40 Gorączka - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 02:15 Skazany na śmierć 4 (81) 03:00 Zagadkowa noc TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (191) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Magda M. (45) 12:35 Bez śladu 5 (20) 13:35 Mango 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14:45 Detektywi: Kochana 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Co mam zrobić z tym obwisłym brzuchem? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (192) 18:25 Detektywi: 10 lat 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1525) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Napad na Ninę 21:30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (8) 22:30 Milion w minutę 23:30 Trauma (15) 00:20 Co za tydzień 00:55 Uwaga! 01:10 Arkana magii 02:30 Rozmowy w toku: Co mam zrobić z tym obwisłym brzuchem? 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 04:10 To był dzień 05:00 To był dzień na świecie 05:25 Dennis rozrabiaka (56) 05:50 Na południe (42) 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Gliniarz i prokurator (72) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Mój grzech (55) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (72) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (57) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (56) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (73) 17:00 Digimon (47) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (13) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (73) 19:00 Triumf miłości (122) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Gniew Boży - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 22:00 Galileo (260) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Galileo (261) - program popularnonaukowy 00:00 mała Czarna - talk show 01:00 Zwierzęta - czego nie widać (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:00 To był dzień 03:50 To był dzień na świecie 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:20 Filmy animowane 08:45 Dom: Długa księżycowa noc (15) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Miami Medical (11) 12:30 Burza uczuć (849) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (73) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (11) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (5) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (60) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (1) 20:00 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kosmaci - film animowany (USA,2005) 21:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny (Polska,1999) 00:10 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (31) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:45 Na Wspólnej (1198) 05:15 B jak Brzydula (338) 05:45 B jak Brzydula (339) 06:15 X Factor (2) 07:35 Ostry dyżur (17) 08:35 Czerwony orzeł 2 (2/18) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6) 10:50 Mango 12:25 Detektyw Monk (12) 13:25 X Factor (3) 14:45 Czerwony orzeł 2 (3/18) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (18) 17:00 Przyjaciele (20) 17:30 Przyjaciele (21) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (13) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) 20:00 True Story: Utracone dziecko - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 22:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (3) 23:00 Thelma i Louise - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1991) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 W roli głównej: Sharon Stone (15) - talk show 04:05 W roli głównej: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka (9) - talk show 04:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - Orlen Wisła Płock 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - Orlen Wisła Płock 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w New Jersey - waga superśrednia: Andre Ward - Carl Froch 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w New Jersey - waga superśrednia: Andre Ward - Carl Froch 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Wyścigi endurance: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w SuperEnduro w Łodzi 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 20:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn alpejski 22:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ESKA.PL 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Co się słucha 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Look Like a Star 18:00 School lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów - koncert 09:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Brzytwa - film animowany (Polska,2009) 09:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 10:15 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Nawiedzenie - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2008) 12:00 To ja, Antoni... - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 13:05 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura: Yulianna Avdeeva gra Koncert fortepianowy e-moll op. 11 14:00 Informacje kulturalne 14:10 Mała apokalipsa - dramat polityczny (Francja,Włochy,Polska,1993) 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Dr Charakter przedstawia - film animowany (Polska,2010) 16:15 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:10 Petropolis. Piaski roponośne w Albercie z lotu ptaka - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2009) 18:05 Pogodna - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 18:40 Poza zasięgiem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 19:20 Wierba & Schmidt Quintet - koncert 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:00 Pieśni o morderstwie - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,2010) 22:20 Rozmowy istotne: Vaclav Havel - wywiad 22:50 Informacje kulturalne 23:05 KFPP Opole '86: Tadeusz Nalepa - koncert 23:20 Videogalerie: BWA Warszawa 1 - magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Kino nocne: Ironia losu (1/2) - komedia romantyczna (ZSRR,1975) 02:00 Informacje kulturalne 02:10 30. Rawa Blues Festival: Gwiazdy festiwalu: Nora Jean Bruso - koncert 02:50 30. Rawa Blues Festival: 30. Rawa Blues Festival: Gwiazdy festiwalu: Rick Estrin & The Nightcats - koncert 03:35 Nowa fala po czesku: "Pierwszy krzyk" 03:40 Pierwszy krzyk - dramat obyczajowy (Czechosłowacja,1963) 05:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.12.1984 08:30 Sonda: Solar - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Czas honoru 3: Inga (32) 10:00 Ciągle to widzę... - reportaż 10:30 Wehikuł czasu: O Janie Długoszu - program edukacyjny 11:00 Zamek Breteuil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:30 Spór o historię. Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 12:00 Popioły (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 14:10 Świadkowie 14:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień '70 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 15:35 Flesz historii (55) 15:50 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Ostatni dyktator Europy - reportaż 16:30 Kulisy PRL: W podziemiu 17:00 Prosta historia - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 17:30 Czas honoru 3: Bracia (33) 18:30 Sonda: Struktura kryształu - magazyn 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.12.1984 19:30 Program jubileuszowy. Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu: Grudzień 20:00 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy - dramat biograficzny (Polska,1981) 21:55 Flesz historii 22:15 Kobiety Białego Domu: Eliza Johnson 22:25 Komitet na Piwnej - opowieści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.12.1984 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata"; serial komediowy TVP 06:35 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Sześć milionów sekund - Odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt str.777; serial TVP 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 491 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1788; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 326* Kolczyk i chusteczka 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 54* - Czysty biznes; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 14:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 - Siła wyobraźni - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Maryla show 16:30 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 7; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1788; telenowela TVP 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13* - Dzieci śmieci; serial TVP 21:15 Kobiety w rocku 54'; koncert 22:15 Polonia 24 23:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 491 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 62; teleturniej 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1788; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Pogoda 02:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP 03:05 Polonia 24 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 491; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:20 Bibuła - odc. 3 Papierowa amunicja; cykl dokumentalny 05:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /7/; koncert 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsatu z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsatu Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Polonia z 12.2011